


Dark

by Leah_Bean129



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Child Death, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), infinity war aspects, thanos finger snap but not thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: How far would you be willing to go to make your pain and loss known?





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _***Flashbacks are in Bold and Italics***_  
>  _*Thoughts are just Italics*_  
>  -The main character has powers similar to Wanda with a slight Venom twist. She doesn't have a symbiote, rather another side to her-like someone suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)  
> -This story takes place after Civil War before Infinity War-tho IW doesn't happen- with mentions of Age of Ultron. There are Infinity War aspects such as "the snap" and "disappearances"-minus the whole "half of entire life" thing.

**~General~**

Nothing is more painful that the loss of a child. Especially, when it’s your own. The light of your life, gone. And now, all you’ll know is darkness, anger, and grief.

_Where was the Avengers when our son was trapped in his car seat, drowning?! Why didn't you try harder?!_

That day, Aryl died along with her little boy and Lyra was born. It was as if a switch had been flipped inside of her. The balance of light and dark no longer equal. Darkness snuffed out the light and buried it deep down, locking it away. When it started to consume her, she didn't fight, instead welcomed darkness with open arms.

“One day, I will make their world fall just as ours did, I’ll make sure of it. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Intrigued? I know this isn't a lot but let me know if you would like me to continue with this series. Please and Thank you❤


End file.
